choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sybil
Sybil, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a potential member of your crew. She is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Sybil has long, dark hair with white highlights, tan skin and brown eyes. She wears a blue crop top with matching yoga pants and an open white sweater. She is barely 5 feet tall and very slim. Personality Sybil appears honest and straight-forward; that is, she believes what she says and has no problems saying it; however, what she says is unconventional at the very least. Lena says she's scary; Eris says she's weird. She says she has a hard time talking to people, both human and robot. Once she finds she is no longer needed, she leaves; as she puts it, "disappearing is one of my favorite things". Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You can choose to recruit either Edison or Sybil to act as your crew's thief. According to Rye, she started being a thief 2 years ago and no one knows where she came from. If she is your thief, you can build her trust in you. In Chapter 7, she tells you that she doesn't like to talk about her personal life. She also tells you that she collects things that don't matter to others, such as the discarded pachinko board she finds. If you have gained enough trust, she will tell you in Chapter 14 "I would kill for you" and that she likes you. Anton Edison If you choose both Sybil and Anton for your team, they will be the youngest members of the team. In Chapter 7, Sybil thinks he is flirting with her when he discusses Ulrich's security system; he tells her he isn't and gets angry that she saw him looking at pictures of the barista on his phone. Eris calls them, Mickey Mouse Club. Their interaction is limited to this heist as neither has the other in their individual "happy endings". Tille Marshall If Tillie is your driver, when she meets Sybil, she volunteers to teach the younger girl how to drive. Tillie's exuberance makes Sybil uncomfortable, but your driver says that Sybil can't hide from friendship and your thief is going to like her. Uppercut Jones If Mervin Kalani (aka Uppercut Jones) is your muscle, Sybil's funeral dirge that she hums while working unnerves him. He tells her that she reminds him of a ghost girl from a Japanese horror movie, which she says is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her. Gallery Sybil - Full.png|Full View Trivia * Her surname is unknown. * The item she stole from the restaurant in Montreal was a recipe for maple bacon fudge. She mentions she was paid a small fortune by whoever hired her. * She has a pet cactus, which she named Winston. * A Sybil is a woman in ancient times supposed to utter the oracles and prophecies of a god. * If recruited, she reveals in Chapter 4 that she once stole a wax statue of Sir Patrick Stewart. * She states her body is at peak perfection when she sleeps in 37-minute intervals with 23-minute breaks about 6 times throughout the night. * She claims to fear "nothing except sparrows, Colonel Sanders, and the deepest depths of the ocean." * The name Sybil is of Latin and Greek origin, which means "prophetess" or "fortune teller". * She says in Chapter 14 that she once spent a semester in San Francisco renting out a very roomy coffin. In the same chapter she has to hide in a space inside a service cart. She will then say that she may buy one for herself one day. * She likes to say hello to lasers and to ask them not to bite her before she makes her way around them. * If you unlock her good ending, she will become a pirate and steal the Ember of the Sea from the Rules of Engagement series. * If you unlock her bad ending, she is in the jungles of Quebec, attempting to escape the Maple Federation of Quebec, a group which accuses her of stealing some maple syrup. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals